


Ready

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants to go to Kakashi's place, but Kakashi is not sure if he's ready for that to happen yet. written for <a href="http://hannibalskitchens.tumblr.com/">
hannibalskitchens</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto started at he ran after his sensei.

Kakashi stopped walking as he heard his youngest pupil approach him, “Hm?”

"Are you going to train for the upcoming mission?" Naruto asked, scratching his head nervously with his left hand.

"Yes, did you want to join me? I was going to eat some lunch first. What do you say, do you want some Ichiraku Ramen?" Kakashi smiled under his mask as Naruto’s face lit up. 

"Let’s go!" 

* * *

 

"Hey old man Teuchi!" 

"Hello Naruto, Kakashi," Teuchi grinned as he poured another dish of Ramen. "What’ll it be?"

"Two extra large miso with barbecue pork." Kakashi ordered for him. 

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei." 

When they sat down on the barstools, Teuchi had already had the Ramen ready to eat, he sat them down next to Kakashi and Naruto. “Dig in.” Teuchi grinned.

Kakashi rubbed his hand across Naruto’s back. Naruto leaned closer into his touch, smiling through a mouthful of Ramen. “Kakashi sensei, I wanted to try out this new Jutsu I’ve been working on.”

"Yeah, but I’m not sure if I have it perfected yet, it’s still new." Naruto’s smiled dropped. 

"We’ll work on it together." 

"Are you going to come to my apartment tonight or?"

"You can come to mine." 

Naruto gaped openly at him, small pieces of Ramen falling from his lips. “Really, are you sure?” They’d talked about Naruto going to Kakashi’s place several times, but before they could make plans, Kakashi changed the subject. 

"Yes." Kakashi’s eyes crinkled at Naruto’s happiness. Kakashi loved seeing that smile on Naruto’s face. Hopefully he could be there always to put a smile on his face. It would make his world.

"Let’s go then?" Naruto beamed. 

"But we haven’t finished? Don’t you want to finish your Ramen?" 

"I can always get some later." Naruto winked at him coyly. Naruto sat up immediately from the barstool and started to drag Kakashi along with him. 

Kakashi just let himself be pulled away from the stand as Naruto led the way.  

They would figure it out later.

Together.


End file.
